Johnny Boy
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Feliciano finds a strange vial that causes him pregnancy, amongst other very unfortunate side effects. Gerita Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Johnny Boy**

**Rating: M**

**Synopsis: Feliciano finds a strange vial that causes him pregnancy, amongst other very unfortunate side effects.**

**Pairing: GerIta **

**Genre: Horror**

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia**

**There will be some very graphic, disturbing, gut-wrenching scenes. If that's your thing, welcome dear reader. If not, please make your way out and don't say I didn't warn you.**

**1**

**Vial **

"I heard there was a potion, you could call it, that lets a guy have babies!" Feliciano said cheerfully, touching Ludwig's shoulder. His nails were shorter than usually.

"Oh…?" Ludwig said, rising an eyebrow, curious for some amusement. Feliciano had moved in over a year previously and things had been slow moving since the first few months. Then, his main entertainment came from Lovino scolding him and trying to find every potato pun under the sun and fling it at him. Eventually Lovino had calmed down.

"Yes, I think it would be fun to try!" Feliciano chuckled, holding up the vial. It only cost him several coins out of his pocket.

"You don't actually believe it will work, right?" Ludwig plucked the thin contraption from Feliciano's hands. It was crystal clear, giving a full view of the sanguine liquid inside. Ludwig twirled it between his fingers.

"Of course not," Feliciano leaned forward. Gilbert had crawled out from the basement and was digging through the fridge for something to chew on. His shoulder blades visibly moved under his shirt.

Gilbert had been living with Ludwig ever since the accident happened, but that incident had faded away like a bad dream, forgotten. Gilbert cast them a suspicious look, picking out a slice of bread and some butter.

"Drink it, then." Ludwig urged, though his instincts told him not to even risk it. It was terribly absurd and surreal and Feliciano's giddy mood had poisoned him. His common sense was draining away but he managed to clasp the tail end of it. "Wait, maybe you shouldn't." He stood up, holding the bottle in his fist.

Feliciano chuckled and shrugged, "okay! If you say so, but it looks like wine, doesn't it?"

"So it was a cheap trick?" Ludwig asked, uncorking the vial and sniffing it. It smelled like decaying carrion. He thrust it back at Feliciano who gingerly plucked it up, sniffing at it. To him it smelled like grapes and apples.

"It smells wonderful."

Ludwig had tears standing in his stinging eyes. "How?"

"What do you mean? It smells of apples! Like fruit juice."

"It smelled like rotting flesh to me."

"You're kidding," Feliciano brought the vial to his lips. Gilbert decided to intervene, poking his head between them, his breath smelling of butter.

"Hey maybe you shouldn't, I don't trust those old ladies who sell those things. It could be arsenic for all you know."

"It could be, I agree," Ludwig said, reaching out to grab the vial from Feliciano.

Gilbert blinked in surprise, Ludwig had agreed with him. Gilbert turned to Ludwig to see if he was alright, but said brother had flushed cheeks and pale lips. His eyes were wide and staring at Feliciano who had taken a swig of it. He only drank half.

Shivering, Feliciano left to the kitchen and poured the contents into the sink, washing it out, and trashing the vial. He was still shivering and clutching his chest.

"What did I tell you?" Ludwig barked, going over to Feliciano and placing a hand on his shoulder. Feliciano turned to him, feeling a savage, burning desire erupting inside him. He picked up Ludwig's hand and gently rubbed his fingers.

Gilbert shuffled back over, intrigued.

Feliciano grasped Ludwig's head and pulled him into a kiss, leaning back. Ludwig grunted and tried pulling away.

"Woah, take it into the bedroom, guys!" Gilbert let off his raspy laugh.

Feliciano pulled apart and stared deep into Ludwig's eyes. Ludwig saw desire turning Feliciano's eyes red, quite literally. Small needles of crimson poked into Feliciano's iris and died it red. The longer Ludwig stared the harder it became to escape the grasp of an animal urge buried deep inside him, hidden by war, military training, and the bitter trails of life. Those layers melted away, leaving him exposed and naked and before he knew it he was invading Feliciano's clothing on the kitchen counter.

"Guys, I'm not kidding, get a room," Gilbert said, less humorously and more worried.

Feliciano broke off and looked at Gilbert, his red eyes, black now where the whites ought to be, and nodded, "Mm, that sounds like the best idea all day." He shifted his shoulders.

Gilbert stepped back, gawking. Ludwig and Feliciano, flirting loudly and lewdly, went down the hall, shedding clothing.

Gilbert had nothing to say, all the way until they had come out, looking confused as little duckling in a rainstorm.

Feliciano had tears running down his cheeks and he touched the wet trails, shocked to find them there. He picked up his clothing, looking at Gilbert.

"What happened? I was just here and you were telling me not to drink that and then I wake up here?" He slumped on a couch, nude and uncaring.

Ludwig emerged later, limping, stumbling, as though drunk out of his wits. He looked at Gilbert and found his mouth dry of words to say. He found a seat across from Feliciano.

"What happened?" Feliciano asked.

"I wish I knew." Ludwig said. "Gilbert?"

And suddenly the honesty slid out of Gilbert's heart and he found a lie. He fancied to see how the events unfolded if they simply forgot about it and went on. He couldn't help but spin with curiosity at the liquid's true powers. He smiled and laughed, "What an awesome prank, only I could have gotten it!"

"What did you do?" Ludwig shot to his feet, ready to crack Gilbert's skull open.

"Nothing, relax Brother, I was just pulling your leg. Do you seriously not remember what happened?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"That's weird. Maybe that spoiled milk you drank was bad for you."

"The _what_?"

"Nothing, relax, I was kidding. Nothing happened, I have no idea why you think something happened, did you hit your head?"

Gilbert felt his plan slowly wither in his hands and tried something else. "Get some clothes on, ew." He sighed and left back to his hole in the basement.

Ludwig looked down at his body and flushed deep red. He looked apologetically at Feliciano and realized that he, too, was naked.

"Did we?"

Feliciano shrugged, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Why are you?"

"I don't know," Feliciano said and felt something crack within him. He felt sick, ready to vomit or break or explode. He shivered again and closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Feliciano's sickness continued to come in greater and greater waves throughout the next two months. He remained bed-stricken, served head and feet by Ludwig.

"Here you go," he said one night on the eve of Feliciano's third month. His belly had swelled into a small, nearly unnoticeable bump. The two men, without any input from the hermit in the basement, decided it was due to Feliciano's immobility. Ludwig placed a small tray with a bowl of broth on Feliciano's lap. Feliciano sipped it thankfully. Bags hung under his haunted eyes, twitching in moments of severe pain in his abdominal and hip regions.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ludwig asked, starting to massage Feliciano's shoulder blades.

"A bit, thank you…" Feliciano whispered. The curtain were drawn, moonlight barely grazing through. He grimaced as another wave of nausea burst inside of him, ripping at his intestines and gnawing at his weak, poor heart. Even with the numbing, agonizing pain roaring through his body, he refused to see a doctor. He very well knew the little body forming inside of him, and so did Ludwig, but neither refused to acknowledge it and were oblivious to the fact that the other knew.

Yet in the workings of their minds, intoxicated still by that curious potion, plans for a little child in their lives bloomed. Ludwig pictured a little prim girl, her blonde hair tied in two pig tails and her eyes glimmering with pride and awe at her strong father. When Ludwig left the house for supplies or for work and he passed gentle colors or young women, he imagined his future daughter in their place. Ludwig beamed with glee in those moments.

On the other hand, Feliciano longed for a little boy. He wanted the adventurous spirit, the blunt personality that told everything that was on his mind and the accepting nature Feliciano readied himself to impose, no matter the boy's preferences.

Ludwig enjoyed his gentle daydreams and Feliciano his own, neither saying a word in the process. Feliciano mostly so because speaking brought him discomfort. The baby took a toll on his body quadruple what it would have on a woman's—a body built for such an occurrence.

Ludwig continued massaging Feliciano's trembling shoulders when he heard Gilbert rumble up the stairs. The fridge cracked open and a can of something popped open. Gilbert knew nothing of the two and assumed Feliciano was sick and would probably die soon, as morbid as that may seem. He didn't mind the Italian in his house, but still another body in an already cramped house can be unfavorable.

Gilbert dug up a plate of left-over take out and carried it downstairs. Only when his bare feet reached the cold floor that was the final step in his descent did his own morals slap him in his face. He paused, staring at the owl-shaped clock tick away. If Feliciano died his brother would grieve for months, or perhaps forever. A twinge of sadness prickled in Gilbert's heart and he wished for Feliciano to soon heal.

Feliciano, as it was, was on a rapid trail of more and more horrendous agony yet to come.

Even after the birth.


	3. Chapter 3

The child was due to be born in the middle of winter. A blizzard stormed in, as luck would have it, and Feliciano had started feeling ripping pain inside him, as though nails were being driven into his internal organs. The organic matter within him seemed to rot with heat, even as a midwife called in at the final moment was trying with all her might to help him. Her strong arms flexed as she calmed him into a squatting position.

The two, despite never having discussed the circumstances, had agreed that it would be a pregnancy. And now, with the wind hurling tufts of white snow against the windows at extreme velocities, the midwife yelling over Feliciano's anguished screams, Ludwig ready to fain, and Gilbert clearly annoyed, they were receiving the long expecting gift from the strange potion.

Hours passed, a full day nearly, and finally the wails of a baby pushed through. The woman, exhausted and her long hair in disarray, washed the infant. Ludwig and Feliciano had not yet seen the child. Feliciano had fallen asleep, his chest heaving.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ludwig asked in a mousy voice.

"A girl…" the midwife smiled, turning around with the minute bundle in her arms. She held it out for Ludwig, who grabbed the child. She had stopped her bawling and fallen into quiet breaths. Ludwig held her warm body to him and looked down.

He expected a wide variety of deformities, gnarled face or horny hands. Instead he received a very gentle human being, soft hands, soft skin, smooth features and bright eyes looking at Ludwig as though in shock.

"Hello, it's father here…" Ludwig said, shifting the baby in his arms. He noticed her gaze didn't shift back to look at him. He looked back at her eyes and noticed a foggy layer over one eye. Her other eye eventually sluggishly looked at him.

The midwife bent back down near Ludwig, handing a small bottle of thick white liquid to him. Taking it, he gently allowed the baby to suckle on the tip. She eagerly did so, her eyes widening briefly and her clear eyelashes fluttering.

"Do you have a name?" The midwife asked, casting a seemingly causal glance at the window, where ice had begun to stain. She knew already a way home before the snow lifted would be impossible. "I don't know where I can go, do you have any suggestions of a place I can go nearby?"

Ludwig walked over to Feliciano, tucking him into the bed, the child still in his arms, the bottle leaning on his muscular chest.

"You can stay here, Miss, thank you for your help. There's another room down the hall, go there." Ludwig replied, tracing his gruff fingers down Feliciano's firm cheek.

"Thank you," She said, grabbing her bag and heading there with her shoulders sunk down.

Roughly an hour later, when Ludwig began to doze off in his seat, Feliciano woke. The baby was still in Ludwig's arms, slowly slipping. Feliciano snapped his hands out and snatched the child away, just before Ludwig's arms dropped her. He felt anger boil up inside him, aimed directly for Ludwig. How could he be so inconsiderate?

"Ludwig!" Feliciano hissed.

Ludwig snapped away, grinning broadly. "What should we name her?"

Feliciano's anger slid away quickly and was quickly forgotten.

"I don't know… It's your choice."

"How about Hannah?"

"I like it."


End file.
